1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board with a built-in electronic component having an electronic component accommodated in a cavity of a core substrate and having an upper layer laminated thereon. More specifically, the invention relates to a wiring board with a built-in electronic having a thin structure.
2. Description of Background Art
JP 2001-284824 A describes a wiring board with a built-in electronic component. The wiring board with a built-in electronic component illustrated in JP 2001-284824 A has a chip capacitor accommodated in a concavity of a substrate. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.